Pads are typically inserted into the cups of a bra to fill out the bra. An example of a plastic pad is shown in FIG. 1, illustrating an approximately semi-circular-shaped pad 10. FIG. 2 illustrates another example of a pad 20 having cloth exterior encasing a foam pad. The cloth/foam pad is thin, about ½ inch thick at its maximum thickness. The outer cloth exterior of the foam pad 20 is secured by stitching 22 around the periphery 24 of the pad 20.
The prior art foam pads do not push up breasts and do not create cleavage and volume. The prior art plastic and foam pads do not wrap around breasts and are not contoured to the breast to create a natural shape. The prior art pads do not anatomically fit the breasts to provide natural-looking, enhanced cleavage. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a soft insert that is anatomically designed to conform to the breasts to provide a better fit, more lift, greater cleavage, and increased volume.